Hilo:UltronAkuma/@comment-190.212.81.20-20150713064646/@comment-190.212.81.73-20150713180043
UltronAkuma escribió: sus adeptos... ajaj lo de los hilos sono muy dramatico xD pero bueeee,,,,ayudame aqui,, si yo quisiera argumentar contra un bubbliner o como sea, como crees q le deberia responder a algo como "q piensas de ese tweet de olson?", digo se entiende q el canal "mathematical" fuera cancelado x insinuar una relacion jamas vista en la serie y aun mas x decir " what do you think of pb and marcy getting together?" hablando q en un futuro pueda pasar (lo cual aun es muy sutil el tema en la serie) a lo cual se refiere *no recuerdo el nombre del ejecutivo* (te lo busco luego) al decir,, q sus intenciones no son introducir a algo q pueda ocurrir o no,, si con la promocion que dio mathematical sobre la relacion mucho antes de q el capitulo se estrenara genero muchas opiniones tanto positivas como negativas sobre ello,, ¿xq olivia olson decidio aun seguir con ese tema , aun cuando el propio pendleton decidio no comentar acerca en varias entrevistas? es ella acaso tan imbecil como no pensar en las reacciones q ya habia ganado esa controversia y aun asi volver a revivirlas? i don't think so!!,,es realmente extraño el asunto; si simplemente con insuar dicha relacion en un canal en youtube genero la desaparicion de este mismo canal, entonces hablarlo ante un publico debio haber generado un problema con los productores internos de la serie, lo cual conllevo con la propio autora aclararlo como "broma" para q no ocurriera lo mismo q paso con ese canal (olivia siendo despedida realmente no seria algo bueno para la serie y luego lidiar con los padres de los niños a los q va dirigido el show, criticando el asunto pudiendo concebir la desaparicion de HdA),, y si era en realidad una "broma", pendleton pudo haberlo negado rotundamente en todas esas entrevistas, sin embargo decidio q las ilustraciones en los libros profundizaran en esta relacion (algo cierto q olivia dijo cuando ward "menciona": "i don't know about the books" refiriendose q no sabe si los libros serian prohibidos x ese contenido) aun cuando se consideran no canonicos,, y siguiendo con olivia olson,, teniendo una extrema orda de fans en su parte , xq arriesgarse haciendo ese tipo de "broma"??,,,, por lo q dijo, ella sabe sobre los creepy fan arts sobre marcy y bonnibel,, entonces podria presumirse q la comunidad LGBT lo soporta , y luego sale,, lo afirma para luego desmentirlo ? con razon los tweets de odio hacia ella, pero la vdd pregunta es "XQ ARRIESGARSE?" y aun mas confuso: XQ AFIRMAR ALGO Y AUN EXCUSARLA DE SU INEXISTENCIA? ,, olivia dijo q ese tema no se muestra debido a ciertos paises en donde el show se estrena, algo q cae con mucha logica, pero, XQ DECIR ESTO? xq excusar su "broma" ? para hacerla mas "real"? xq no dijo en el mismo momento de la entrevista q era mentira?,, esto es lo q puede afirmar sus aseveraciones y afirma el hecho de q fue ordenada a desmentir lo q dijo. de todas formas,, si mathematical no hubiera mostrado lo q mostro y natasha allegri no hubiera hecho esos dibujos,, el capitulo mismo nos implica la relacion, por cualquier angulo en donde se vea, el bubbline iba a ser indetenible, y aaun mas con la escena en la q bonnibel practicamente se droga con marcy's shirt o-o ( sinceramente yo hago eso cuando alguien q me gusta me da algo u-u).... pero..... xq el bubbline es tabu mientras otras escenas insinuando sexualidad no lo son tabu tambien?,; por ejemplo: los gladiadores gays ;jake casandose oficialmente con el rey helado; las bromas de jake q apuntan a un caso de masturbacion con el cabello de DP en what was missing; el sueño q tuvo finn de la PF en la noche y ella disparando fuego hacia lo q se entiende como la entrepierna de finn ( finn is hot for her, if u know what i mean),, entre muchas mas... La respuestra es xq no fueron "decodificado" tan rapido como el bubbline lo fue y xq ellas son personajes muy queridos ademas de protagonistas,, si mathematical hubiera hecho un recap con la escena de jake y ice king casandose, fred seibert hubiera dicho "we screwed up"? no, xq aunq son protagonistas y personas estimados al igual q DP y marcy,,en el cap no se muestra algo mas alla de un caso de heroismo,, pero el dice "completely screwed up" x la nueva forma tan abierta en q las personas apreciarian a DP ymarcy ,, totalmente decodificado gracias al contexto del capitulo.... =p too long, right? i'm not a bubbliner,, it's not like i'm gonna die for them either,, but i really see weird stuff around them,, no lo puedes negar lol es como al principio se pretendia q el mundo de steven universe no era nada homo xD hasta q vimos varias cosas y mas en la 2 temporada,, sobre todo el "no admiracion" de perla hacia rose, sino "romance";; pero todo se disfraza muy bien con la excusa de q las gems no tienen genero (aunq jamas hemos visto un gem con forma varon y que la mayoria de gems, curiosamente, se identifican como mujeres y adoptan esa forma) :v